


Summer Nights

by pocketjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketjimin/pseuds/pocketjimin
Summary: A hot summer night just gets hotter.





	

you wake up, legs intertwined with his legs and your shared blanket, back of your knees sweaty, and your head falls towards the digital clock. through squinted eyes, you make no sense of the green numbers on the screen. you try to pull away from his legs and arms that hold you captive. maybe you could reach your phone, but he doesn't budge. you resign yourself to lean your head on his chest, rising and falling rhythmically against your forehead. his fingers knead softly into your rib cage. he nuzzles his nose into your hair subconsciously in his sleep. you press a kiss to the clothed dip in between his pecks and breathe in softly. 

the sun has yet to break the night's darkness, but you can't seem to find sleep, reveling in the soft sound of his breaths, the slight snore that makes you smile, the heartbeat resonating round your ears. you reach your lips up to his bare neck, meaning to wake him. his warmth is too much to bare this summer night, leaving you with damp sweat patches where his heat and the blanket's mold into you. your hand reaches just behind his ear, tickling under the hair that's grown longer than usual. 

he stirs, a tiny hum escaping from his throat, buzzing against your nose. his arms around you constrict and pull you into him, leaving no space in between. he dips his face down to yours and meets your mouth with his own sleep-swollen lips. 

delicately, he sucks at your bottom lip, alternating between soft closed mouth kisses, tiny nibbles, and shy laps with the tip of his tongue. you graze his lips with your teeth, suck on the plumpness of his tender top lip. he breaks your kiss only to bring his lips to your ear. 

"good morning," he mutters, bringing shivers up your spine. 

"I'm all sweaty," you answer. 

"mmm," he hums. you feel his lips arch on your skin before he kisses behind your jaw. "is that why you woke me up?"

you nod. the sound of his lips and tongue suckling on the goosebumped skin on your neck breaks the silence of your breath. you suppress a moan, but tangle your fingers in his hair, internally begging for him not to stop. 

once he's left a fresh bruise, he pulls back to admire his work, blowing slightly on the leftover saliva, proud when the cool sensation gets that moan out of you. 

"baby, don't tease me," you mumble, short of breath. "I just wanted some air."

but a new heat takes over, and getting air no longer seems so important. you press yourself against him under the covers, his hardening bulge pressing against your stomach, and grind your hips into his. 

"air?" he asks, amusement in his voice. 

you silence further teasing, catching the words up through your lips. he doesn't object. he urges you forward, helping you grind into him with his hands on your hips, fingers slid under the thin lace of your panties for a better grip. he jerks his knee out when you land a harder bite on his bottom lip, and you secure his bare thigh between your legs. he rolls you over so you're on top, riding out the heat between your legs on his thigh. he flexes his thigh and you let out a small cry. 

"play fair," you hiss. 

"yes, ma'am," he answers, smirk burning through the dark room as his thigh softens.

you stop your rocking to scowl at him in the darkness. you keep your eyes on him as your hands pull at the band of his boxers, fingering the elastic, tracing over his happy trail. you stop when you feel him and let the elastic snap back up. 

 "who's teasing now?" he whines. you nearly chuckle. 

 "you started it," you explain. "you finish it." 

 confusion strikes his face. "you mean like... by _myself_?" 

 you can't stop the laugh that shakes through you. you bend atop his chest to peck his pouted lip. 

 "you're so fucking cute, you know?"

 "being called cute in bed was my greatest fantasy. thanks," he deadpans, sarcasm saturating his tone. 

"I'm sorry," you grin. "you can't pout and whine and expect not to be cute. doesn't mean you don't turn me the fuck on."

 "somehow, that sounds wrong."

 you fall to giggle into his chest. "you're an idiot."

 "another fantasy of mine."

 "baby boy, can you just get on top of me and fuck me?" 

he twitches under you at your words, and without hesitation he lays you on your back. delicately, like the first kiss, he slides your lace underwear passed your legs, leaving fire wherever his fingers trace over. you help him first with your shirt and then with his, until you're both fumbling at his waistband. 

his soft mouth attaches itself to your jaw as he enters you, slow, steady. he slides a hand down your neck to the curve of your breast, till he reaches your thigh, one of which is pressing into his side, and he brings it down, pushes and holds it so tight against your bed that you're sure you'll have bruises in the morning. 

he sways into you to a beat somewhere in his head. or maybe to the beat of your ragged breaths and his breathy moans. he fucks you so slowly, grinding and rolling his hips so expertly into you as he bites his lip. it's one of his dances, a choreography he's learned to master. he hisses your name and you answer with a whine of his, pleasure budding underneath your stomach with every moan of his, every hissed "fuck" and "you feel so good, baby."

your original concern, sweat, beads on his wrinkled forehead and behind your neck. you squeeze the tender flesh of his ass in your palm and moan in amusement and ecstasy when he cries out in surprise. when it's over, when the only thing left to do is breathe, he brushes your sweat laden hair off your forehead and kisses your cheek. 

"you're beautiful," he says. 

the sun has finally begun to break across the sky, setting lined shadows over his glistening smile and body while he watches you through lidded eyes, arm stretched out under your neck, and face pressed softly into his pillow. your heart pounds a little stronger. you smile and kick the blanket to the floor and scoot yourself to your place under his arm to finish your sleep. this time the warmth doesn't feel so bad.


End file.
